My Angel
by FrostbiteKangaroo
Summary: "Why didn't you tell us about her Tony?" Clint yells throwing his hand towards where said girl was sitting in the sit next to the one he just left. "I didn't know if she would visit" She gave Tony a blank look. "Wait, i mean't-" Clint cuts him off. "You wouldn't know if she would visit? Your own sister?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions done by myself**

Tony's POV:

It was a usual day at the Avengers Tower, apart from one tinny tiny thing. Billionaire Tony Stark couldn't keep still, he was sitting on the couch with the rest of the Avengers in the rec room watching another Disney movie, thanks to the God of Thunder himself, Thor. But Tony wasn't paying attention to the movie, he kept bouncing his knee and every so often he would look over his shoulder at the door. The first to notice the strange behavior was the man out of time himself, Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. He didn't comment on it at first, thinking it was nothing, it wasn't until Tony looked at the door for the 10th time that he said something.

"Would you please stop looking at the door Tony, it's getting really annoying" Tony jumped from the sudden noise. Tony snapped his head to look at Steve "If I wasn't so fucking jumpy right now, I would of laughed that I found a new way to annoy you, but seeing as I'm jumping out of my skin right now I simply cannot. Clint might be able to." He says gesturing to said archer.

"Wait, what should I be doing." Clint says tuning into what was being said around him. Tony rolls his eyes. "Never mind" He says, shaking his head.

Natasha who was watching the whole thing spoke up. "What's got you so jumpy Stark, I've never seen you jumpy at all." Tony starts bouncing his knee again looking at the door. "I can't help it okay? It's not my fault I'm like this, it's bloody her fault" he says angrily pointing at the door.

"Who the fuck you talking about tin can?" Clint asks rolling over a couple times to look at Tony from his position on the floor. Tony sighs "It's my—"Tony was on his feet faster than you can say Avengers before he could finish, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Fuck!" He yells, diving on the floor so he could grab his paintball gun that's stashed under the couch he had just been sitting on. Kneeling up he pointed his gun towards the door. Looking confused as the rest of them team, Bruce decides to speak up. "Uh Tony? Wha-" He gets cut off by Tony whispering "Don't make any sound."

All is silent, all of a sudden the silence is broken by a husky female voice outside the door of the rec room. "My, my Tony. Look at you, already ready for what's to come." Tony laughs with no humor "Oh don't you know it sweetheart. And I'm gonna say that your dressed up?" The female laughs. "You know it baby. It's a shame you can't beat me though."

Tony narrows his eyes "What are you on about?" Natasha spoke up. "Ahh, Tony?" The female laughs "Aww Tony is that a new love interest? Did you forget about Pepper and I that easy? Geez, who else you banging? Captain freaking America?" Tony smirks, looking over at Steve seeing him blush bright red. He ignored Clint who was laughing behind him, he looked at Natasha who was smirking at him, knowing the truth. "Oh I wish I was baby girl, I wish I was." Tony snickered when he saw Steve's blush get darker.

There wasn't a reply on the other side of the door. "Wait, do you know him?" She asks. Tony rolled his eyes "Nah I've never heard of the guy." He says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. There was a growl on the other side, but it didn't sound like a human growl, it sounded like a wolf growl but more dangerous. " You know what I fucking mean you asshat and you fucking know it. I meant do you know him personally?" Tony pauses thinking about it. He sees Clint in the corner of his eyes shiver. Tony frowns "Yes and no. I know him personally but not as well as I know you, but I wanna get there." Tony says, smiling slightly.

He hears the female laugh evilly. "Oh Tony" she sings softly. "Have you played doctor with him yet or was that only with me and Pepper so far." The room went quiet. The first to break the silence was surprisingly Bruce, who started laughing so hard that he fell of his seat on to the floor. After this had happened Natasha, Clint and Thor all started laughing. Tony felt his face grow hot. He looked over at Steve to see he had his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. "Oh f-f-fuck up ya fucking slut that's not cool."

The female giggles. "Oh Tony, it's algood. You wanna bang Captain America and I wanna bang Hawkeye. Maybe our dreams can come true together." She says snickering. Tony looks at Clint on the floor to see him scratching the back of his neck. The female keeps talking. "Geez next you will be telling me your best buddies with Black Widow," she pauses. Tony opens his mouth to retort but she cuts him off. "Wait forget I said that, she would probably think your to obnoxious." Natasha nods her head. "Hmm, nah it would have to be the Hulk who could put up with your shit." Tony pouts. "What about you Angel?" you could here her scoff. "Oh for god sake what are you pouting? You big baby." The team laugh because Tony got called out. Tony folds his arms "Not even." She laughs "BOO-YAH, you were, weren't you" The team laugh again. "Oh my god Tony hahaha, she called your ass out bahahaha!" Clint says point at Tony. Tony rolls his eyes, throwing his paintball gun at Clint. Clint was laughing to hard so the gun hit him in the head. "Oww, fuck! Tony you asshole what was that for?" Clint hisses. Tony shrugs not really caring. It goes quiet apart from Clint moaning in pain. All of a sudden Pepper comes running in. "Tony! I don't know what you did but Sarah is growling her head off and I have know idea why. All she said was your name." Tony freezes feeling his eyes go wide. "C-C-Clint?" Tony stutters. "What!" Clint snaps back. Tony waves his hand towards him "Come here."

"Why so you can hurt me again?" Pepper pokes her head out the door. "Tony her growl just got louder." Sure enough you could hear a slight growl. "Fuck, Clint just please come here." Clint grumbles but stands up and goes to Tony. "Now what?" Clint grumbles. "Go through that door, there will be a female about yay high" Tony puts his hand up to his shoulder "And just try and calm her down." Clint blinks a few times. "Why don't you go do it yourself Tony." Once Clint had said this, the growling just got louder. "That's why. I'll get torn to shreds if I go out there." Clint throws his hands up. "What the hell is she anyway some kind of animal." The growling stops so you hear a whimper. Pepper brings her head in the door again. "Clint please I'm saying this on Sarah's behalf, so she doesn't kill Tony and she is a really nice girl to meet. Trust me." Pepper looks dazed for a bit before shaking it off and blushing.

Clint sighs. "Fine. I'll do it. For you Pepper and this chick, but not for you Tony." Tony rolls his eyes. Shoving Clint towards the door. Clint rolls his eyes. Pepper walks into the room, patting Clint on the back as they pass. Clint pauses at the doorway. Taking a moment to look over the female. Clint bent down, picking up the female then walked away from the rec room. "He better not hurt her." Tony mumbles to Pepper. Pepper lightly hits Tony on the chest. "Oh be nice. Did you see the reaction? He will take good care of her. But do you know what I'm thinking?" Tony thinks about it. It could be that, no it could that or it could b—he stops that thought in it's tracks "Yeah, no. Their to opposite." Pepper gives him a look. Tony raises his hands "Come on can you blame me?" The rest of the team are just watching the cryptic tennis match go back and forth.

"What do you think their on about?" Bruce whispers to the rest of the team. Steve and Thor shrug. "I have no clue but I think it might have to do with Clint and that Sarah chick." Natasha whispers back. The three guys think about it, looking back at Tony and Pepper who were starting to argue.

Wow, that was a long chapter to write I don't know how long it will come up as though but oh well.

Tell me what you think please.

Til' next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've taken so long to update but I have no excuse to try and lie but that I've been lazy. Shout out to Currahee506 for giving me a review to get on with the story.**

**So here you go... hope it's okay :/**

**Chapter 2: The great debate**

**(Clint's P.O.V)**

Clint took the shaking female up to his room. Frowning when he tired to open the door with the female still in his arms.  
>The woman started sqiruming.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay." Clint said softly. The woman looked up at him with big blue eyes. She shoke her head softly.  
>"Can you put me down please?" she says so softly Clint nearly didn't hear her.<p>

Clint is stunned for a second, thinking she had been asleep. "A-a-ah yeah." Clint stutters quietly. He placed her softly on the ground, keeping his arm around her so she didn't fall. She was clinging to his arm but he didn't mind. With his free hand he opened his bedroom door, motion for her to go first. She slowly took a step forward, looking around the room as she did so. Clint stood behind her watching her study his room. He softly closed his door behind himself.

"Here, you can sit on my bed." He said, making her jump and turn to him. Chuckling he said. "Sorry for starling you angel. My name's Clint by the way." She smiled up at him, considering she was 5'2 while he is 6'1. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself earlier, my name's Sarah." She put her hand up to shake his hand. Clint smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you Sarah, but may I ask how you know Pepper and Tony?" he said/asked. Sarah shocked, cleared her head by shaking it.

"U-u-uh... S-Sorry," she says blushing "I-I. Well I'm Tony's sister." She looks down at her hand, which Clint is still holding, frowning slightly.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone, stop the presses and all that stuff. Your tin-can's sister? Gee-wizz" Clint says, rubbing the side of his face with his free hand. He tugs Sarah towards the bed. He sits down, still holding her hand. Sarah looks at their hands and goes to let go when Clint sub-consciously intertwines their hands. She goes to sit next to him when he yet again sub-consciously pulls her onto his lap, staring at nothing in front of himself. Sarah lets out a small squeal escape, making herself blush tenfold.

"Uh, Clint?" Sarah says while putting her free hand on his cheek to get his attention. He looks up at her and makes a humming noise to let her know that he's listening. "You, uh you pulling me onto your lap." Clint looks to see that she was indeed sitting on his lap. He shrugs. "And? I don't know why I just need you close to me to tell you the truth."

Sarah blushes "O-O-Okay." She looks down at their intertwined hands that were sitting in her lap. "I think I might know why that is." She says still staring at their hands. His thumb starts to rub the back of her hand.

"Hmm, and why is that?" he asks with a hint of a smile in his voice. Sarah frowns. "I serious Clint. I'm not exactly human okay?" Clint frowns "As in like other worldly like Thor?" he asks. She sighs softly. "No, like the Hulk type of human. Something that shouldn't exist but does." she sighs again. "Did you all notice that you guys stopped aging when you hit 27-28?" once she asked this she looked up at Clint.

Clint frowned. "Looking back at everyone now, they do all look to be about that age. Wait, how do you know all this?"

Sarah looks away from Clint "Because I may look 27-28 but I'm nearly as old as Captain America, give or take a few years."

Clint's eyes widen from that statement. Then he frowns again. "Wait that doesn't explain why you know all that or how you shouldn't 'exist'". He says using bunny ears for 'exist'. Sarah sighs, getting off of Clint's lap, making him frown. She paces in front of him for a moment, then sighs once again.

"I'm just gonna tell you because you will learn it anyway." She stops pacing and looks Clint in the eyes. "I'm an Angel." She says shrugging.

Clint looked at her for a few seconds, then started cracking up laughing. He wasn't laughing when he felt a heavy breeze go against him, nor was he laughing when he Sarah's beautiful raven black and blue wings. "Wow" was all he could get out before he stood up and took the few steps to be in front of Sarah. "May I, may I touch them?" he asks, his eyes still on her wings. Watching the colors dance in the light between black and blue. Sarah smirks a playful smirk and wraps her wings around him, bringing him closer to her. "Bien sûr, vous pouvez" He smirked back at her. Placing his hands on her hips, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "merci mon bel ange" He felt her wings flutter then tighten around him a bit more. he pulled back to smile at her to see that she was smiling such a beautiful smile that his breath got caught in his throat.

Shaking his head a little to clear his head. He moved one of his hands to push a bit of hair behind her ear, before reaching out a little to feel her wings. Just before his hand could touch her wings there was a knock at the door which made both of them jump. Sarah sniffed the air a little and started to growl when she didn't reconsign the scent outside the door. There was another knock on the door making her wings unwrap from Clint before she turned around and crouched down with her wings shielding Clint from the door.

Clint stood shocked at what he was seeing in front of him. Before he could do anything there was another knock on the door followed by a "Clint, you there?" from Bruce. He took in a breath to reply when Sarah growled louder. He put a calming hand on Sarah's back between her where her wings out of her back. "Shh Sarah, it's alright it's just Bruce, the science nerd/doctor of the group he's harmless." Clint said softly to Sarah while rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Sarah started to slowly calm down. She froze when there was another knock on the door. "Clint come on otherwise Tony will come up here to get her." Sarah growled lowly so only Clint could hear her. He turned her around and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Whispering in her ear he said "Put your wings away darling, so Bruce can come in." She didn't reply. When he was going to ask her again, her wings started fading back into her back. He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks sweetheart." a bit louder he said "Doors open Bruce."

Bruce came in the room to see Clint and the strange woman hugging in the middle of the room. Bruce shook his head. "Come on Clint, bring her down so you can introduce her to everyone. Plus Tony is making a dent in the floor from all his pacing while Pepper is shaking her head." He says to the two. To his surprise the female in Clint's arms reply. "Typical Tony. Worrying for no reason." she shakes her head. Looking up at the two she asks is there an air vent in here?" Bruce laughs and shrugs while pointing to Clint. Clint shakes his head while smiling. Looking at Bruce "Meet you down there Bruce" Clint says with a smirk. Bruce walks away laughing. Clint walks over to the corner of his room and jumps up into the air vent, sticking his head back out to smile at Sarah. "Come on sweetheart," he says holding his arm for her "this way."

**Sorry bit of a cliffy but oh well.**

**Tell me what you think please**

**Thank you**

**Me**


End file.
